


You're Where I Belong

by Kalamac



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of an OT3 fic I promised http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriCerasi a while back.<br/>Claire comes back from the dead, and finds Audrey and Jordan have gotten very close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story: The Barn still exists somewhere, even though it imploded when Lexie was there. And Wade stabbed Jordan, but she didn't die. Things are better that way. And I've decided Claire's middle name was Alexandra, and that's why Audrey's new name was Lexie.  
> Also if Audrey/Jordan is your anti-ship, stop reading now.

Claire sat with Garland, watching over Haven. "They're lost without me," she told him. "I have to find a way back."

**In an invisible place, that barely existed, a Barn that was in love with a woman agreed that the woman needed more friends she could trust. And to make up for everything the woman had been through, would continue to go through, the Barn made it happen. **

Claire woke in a graveyard, propped up against a headstone. She was confused and her skin had an unpleasant burning tingle. Had she been on the losing end of a fight with Jordan? 

Claire shakily got to her feet, using the gravestone to keep her balance. It was then she noticed what was written on it.  
CLAIRE ALEXANDRA CALLAHAN  
A GOOD FRIEND, TAKEN TOO SOON  
Claire staggered slightly, the shock taking her breath away. She was dead? When? How? And how was she back? She had to find Audrey.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Creeping through Haven, steering clear of people in case anyone recognized her, Claire made her way to The Grey Gull, hoping this was one of those nights where Audrey went to her apartment early, rather than hanging out at the bar with Nathan or Duke.

Hearing voices inside, she raised her hand to knock on the door, stopping when she realized who one of those voices belonged to.

“I’m just saying, if you’re going to be touching me anyway, you might as well be giving me a massage.” Jordan, a soft, teasing note in her voice that Claire had never heard before.

Audrey’s reply, “Last time you said that, I ended up being two hours late for work.”

“I can’t help it if you have no self-control.” Jordan, laughing.

What. The. Fuck.

Claire tried the door, and finding it unlocked, swung it open, just in time to see Audrey silence Jordan with a kiss. One hand on Jordan’s hip, pulling her closer, while the other slipped under her black tank top, caressing her back. Jordan’s hands sliding into Audrey’s pants…

“Audrey!”

Audrey and Jordan pulled away from each other, turning toward the figure in the doorway. Audrey grabbed her gun off the coffee table when she saw who it was. 

“Claire’s dead,” she stated flatly. “Who are you?”

Claire raised her hands, nervously eyeing the gun that was leveled at her chest. “I swear it’s me Audrey. I…I woke up in the cemetery, next to my grave. I don’t know know what happened.” Her eyes started to fill with tears, voice cracking as she spoke, “Audrey, how did I die?”

Audrey stared at the now sobbing Claire for a long moment, before passing her gun to Jordan, and rushing over to enfold her in a hug. “Claire, I’ve missed you so much. I’m so, so sorry. Arla killed you. She was the Bolt Gun Killer.”

“What part of me did she take?” Claire disentangled herself from Audrey, a horrified look on her face.

“Um, all of you. She wore your skin. She worked a case with us.”

“A psychotic killer stole my skin, wore it around Haven, and you couldn’t tell it wasn’t me?” 

“Haven’s finest Detectives at work,” Jordan joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Audrey glared at her, unamused. “Do you ever want to be touched again?”

“Whatever.” Jordan rolled her eyes. “We need wine.”

As Jordan wandered off to find a new bottle, Claire pulled Audrey outside. “When did you start… touching Jordan? What are you doing Audrey?”

“This was your idea!”

“When exactly was this my idea?” Claire hissed.

“Before you died!” Audrey replied. “You said Jordan needed to be touched. That it would be good for her, if someone could just help her feel.” 

“God, Audrey,” Claire flailed her hands in exasperation. “I didn’t mean you. That was when you were complaining about her and Nathan.”

“Yeah, Nathan didn’t work out. There were issues.” Jordan stood in the doorway, holding a glass of wine. “Are you coming back in, or should I bring the alcohol out here.”

“We’re coming in.” Audrey gave Claire a slight push to get her moving. 

“Hey, Audrey,” Claire reached out and tugged lightly on Audrey’s hair, “I like your new hair. When did that happen?”

*******************************************************************************

Several hours of discussing the Barn, Lexie, and Jordan’s narrow brush with death later, all three women were yawning and ready for bed. 

“We’ll all fit,” Audrey insisted. "I’ll sleep in the middle, so you don’t have to worry about accidentally getting shocked. Maybe we could build a little pillow fort of protection or something as well.”

Climbing into bed, they all got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

*********************************************************************************

Claire woke slowly, a slight hangover headache lingering behind her eyes, and a soft warm hand resting lightly on her stomach, where her t-shirt had ridden up at some point during the night.  
She looked over to see Audrey, asleep on her back, Jordan sprawled across her, head nestled into Audrey’s neck, one arm stretched out...  
Claire frowned as she realised that Jordan was the one touching her. Ungloved Jordan was touching her, and she wasn’t feeling any pain. “Huh.”

*****End part one******


End file.
